A known accumulation conveyor of this kind has a very complicated drive system wherein, for each conveyor section with corresponding drive shaft, a clutch is placed at a distance below the row of transport rollers, and wherein the drive shafts of each section are mutually connected by a separate system of drive chains, which drive chain system is placed abreast of the clutches but at the opposite side of the conveyor. Furthermore each clutch is in direct driving engagement with two transport rollers.